User blog:SergeantPepper909/My Wesen
Giftenspitzmaus (German for “poison shrew”) A shrew-like wesen. When woged, the giftenspitzmaus develops a rather long and pointed nose and extremely small black eyes, resulting in poor vision. Yet its acute hearing and incredibly accurate sense of smell make up for its near-blindness. It becomes covered in soft, grayish-brown fur. It also develops immensely sharp, spiked teeth. The bite of a giftenspitzmaus is venomous and there is practically no hope for victims of this bite. The venom of this wesen kills slowly, yet painfully. Giftenspitzmäuse usually keep to themselves unless they are provoked or threatened. They are also extremely territorial and possessive. Stachelrochen (German for “stingray”) A stingray-like wesen. When woged, the top of the head bulges out and the stachelrochen develops flat and flexible fins around it. The eyes rest on top of the head, while the mouth is located underneath the fins. A long, venomous stinger grows out from behind the head. A stachelrochen can swing this stinger all around its head when it wishes to attack. This wesen’s venom is paralyzing and can potentially be fatal if it spreads to vital organs. Stachelrochen are extremely mean, aggressive, and self-centered. They tend to be bullies and put others down. They are also very good at concealing themselves from their victims until they are ready to attack. Weaker wesen look to the stachelrochen with fear and anxiety. Blutesser (German for “blood-eater”) A mosquito-like wesen. When woged, the blutesser becomes hunched and its arms transform into long, insect legs. It develops large, compound eyes. Antennae grow out from above the eyes and they enable the blutesser to sense other creatures. This wesen develops a proboscis, which is used to suck the blood of its victims. This creature usually only sucks the blood of others to hurt or tease them, but it can become deadly and drain the entire body of blood if it is provoked or threatened. Some Blutesser are vectors of a rare disease called Krankheit des Blutes (Ger. for “sickness of blood”). This disease can cause sudden death and it cannot be controlled. Blutesser are known for starting trouble. They constantly seek out fights and arguments. They also have trouble maintaining relationships. Beuteltier (German for “marsupial”) A wombat-like wesen. When woged, it develops a broad head and a large, bare nose. Slightly rounded ears stand upright on the beuteltier’s head. It also becomes covered in coarse fur that may be either a gray or sandy color. This wesen develops claws and extremely sharp incisors that continue to grow as it ages. Therefore, the bite of a beuteltier becomes more dangerous as it gets older. Beuteltiere are extremely quiet and try to keep to themselves whenever they can. They usually live in deserted places that are far away from the rest of society and many beulteltiere have anthropophobia (fear of people or society). However, if these creatures are threatened or disrupted, they will attack very quickly. They have the ability to seriously injure their victims with their painful bite and sharp claws. Pfoteweich (German for “soft paw”) A chinchilla-like wesen. When woged, a pfoteweich develops large ears that are always alert, a very small nose, and sensory whiskers. It is also covered in bluish-grey fur that is extremely soft and velvety. This wesen has sharp teeth and large, focused black eyes that enable it to stay alert and aware of its surroundings. Pfotenweich are capable of escaping danger very quickly and they usually run away when they are threatened. They may also voluntarily leave a patch of their velvety fur behind if they are grabbed or attacked in order to get away from their enemies as fast as they can. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to catch them. Pfotenweich do not usually go looking for trouble, but if they feel violated, they may resort to using their sharp teeth to attack their enemies. However, it is rare for them to do so. Pfotenweich are lazy creatures that are stuck in their ways. They can be very social, but only with people they know well. They often lack self-esteem, which causes them to try to intimidate others. Even though they may act tough around other creatures, they are extremely sensitive on the inside. Pfotenweich are easily devastated. Schwimmhäutetaucher (German for “webbed diver”) A duck-like wesen. When woged, it becomes covered in soft, downy feathers that vary in color. It develops two small, glassy eyes and a broad, flat bill. It also has webbed feet that enable it to be good at swimming and diving. The schwimmhäutetaucher is a very shy creature that almost never takes initiative. It is always extremely positive and loves every aspect of life. However, this quality can be extremely dangerous because the schwimmhäutetaucher does not pay any attention to the evil in the world, making it a vulnerable being. When it is threatened, it rarely fights back. It may try to escape by swimming or diving, seeing that it is almost always near a body of water. Happy-go-lucky individuals and amazing swimmers are often schwimmhäutetaucher. Kriegerwilde (German for “wild warrior”) This wesen is based on Enkidu from The Epic of Gilgamesh. When woged, the kriegerwilde resembles a wild man that has not experienced any type of human civilization. It develops thick, course hair all over its body and communicates with animals instead of humans. Its behavior is equivalent to that of an untamed beast. This wesen cannot control its behavior when it is in this form and it often suffers from severe mood swings that cause it to attack everything in its path. There is only one way to tame this wesen in order to prevent it from being uncontrollable when woged. There is a certain stage in every kriegerwilde’s life that is called Zeit der Anfänge (“time of beginnings” in German). This is when it reaches adolescence and starts to become an adult. However, this stage only lasts for a short amount of time. This wesen can only be tamed if it falls desperately in love during this stage. Yet many do not fall in love during this stage and therefore, they remain untamed and extremely dangerous for the rest of their lives. Kriegerwilde are physically strong and violent towards others. They are also extremely boastful, believing that they are better than everyone else. They are usually very moody and tough. Blickenschlange (German for “serpent stare”) A basilisk-like wesen. When woged, it resembles a snake, developing dark, rough scales all over its body. It also has a forked tongue, which enables it to sense smells and other creatures instantly. This wesen develops dangerously sharp, venomous fangs. Its venom is one of the most deadly substances of all time. The eyes of a blickenschlange are large and yellow-ish in color. These eyes are capable of killing with a single glance. Therefore, avoid looking into the eyes of a blickenschlange! These creatures are extremely aggressive and controlling. They tend to have individualistic minds, and they rarely consider the desires and needs of others. As might be expected, their natural enemies are the schlangemyrder and the sturförster. Blickenschlangen are highly respected by all other serpents. Ozeanschale (German for “ocean shell”) A rare sea turtle-like wesen. When woged, the body is covered by an extremely hard shell that is used for self-defense and the arms become flippers. The head and facial features resemble those of Genio innocuo. Ozeanschalen are some of the oldest wesen. They have an average level of intelligence, yet since they have been around for so long, they are quite knowledgeable when it comes to Grimm and wesen history. They are often full of themselves, yet they are always calm and seemingly fearless. Ozeanschalen are usually antisocial and they are not fighters. If they are attacked, startled, injured, or threatened, however, they may resort to biting. Their bite is not usually fatal, but it can seriously injure. These wesen love water, and they are strong swimmers when woged. They are actually capable of remaining underwater for long periods of time without having to surface for air. Many of these creatures live very close to the ocean. Affentod (German for “death monkey”) (inspired by “temple run”) An extremely rare wesen that has features similar to those of a monkey. When woged, the body becomes ape-like and is covered in coarse, blackish brown fur. However, the head is quite unusual. There is no fur covering it and the skull is exposed. Bright yellow eyes stare through the skull. The affentod has razor sharp incisors and dangerously sharp claws that it uses to rip apart its victims. These wesen are extremely territorial and merciless. They usually have bad, unfair opinions of creatures that are not exactly like them. Therefore, they will often attack others when there is no need to. Affentod stay close to one another and they have a strong group mentality. If you run into an affentod, chances are that there are more nearby. Deaths caused by these creatures are always gruesome and usually quite unnecessary. Dornig Teufel (German for “thorny devil”) A rare thorny devil-like wesen. When woged, it develops facial features that resemble those of a skalengeck. The dornig teufel also has brown and tan spikes all over its body that are used for self-defense. This creature has a large spike on the back of its neck that is used as a false head. When it feels threatened, the dornig teufel will lower its real head and expose this “false head” in order to protect itself. These misunderstood wesen are usually quite shy and nervous. Yet since their spiky appearance is intimidating, other creatures usually fear them and try to avoid them. They often have a hard time fitting in and making friends, yet they are quite brilliant when they want to be. The odd, shy kid in the back of the class may be a dornig teufel. Gefühlefee (German for “fairy feelings”) An extremely rare fairy-like wesen. When woged, these creatures always look breathtakingly attractive, males and females alike. They develop pointed ears and incredibly beautiful, flawless features that are rare for humans to have. These wesen also get considerably smaller. (their size does not make them less capable of anything) However, their woge is extremely unusual because their wesen appearance changes depending on their emotions. For example, if a Gef ühlefee is extremely happy or light-hearted, it will develop georgeous, calm features that contribute to the happiness of the creature. (beautiful eyes, a lovely smile…ect.) Yet if it is angry or depressed, it is more likely to develop dark features that are rather evil-looking and creepy. (such as black eyes and sharp/dangerous teeth) Grimms actually find this change in wesen appearance useful because when Gefühlefeen woge, they can figure out what emotion the creature is feeling based on its appearance. Gefühlefeen are clever and cunning creatures that love to deceive others. Their unusually small size enables them to run at amazing speeds and escape trouble easily. Yet these wesen are only capable of having one emotion at a time. In other words, they never have mixed feelings about someone or something. Their emotions are very extreme. This can be very dangerous because if a Gefühlefee loves someone, it will become obsessed with that person and do anything to make him or her happy. If a Gefühlefee hates someone, it will do everything in its power to destroy that person. Their feelings, as you can see, are extreme and incontrollable. These creatures use their supernatural beauty in a seductive way when they are trying to trick or harm someone. Yet if they truly love you with all their heart and soul (literally), they will be loyal. You do not want to be on their bad side. It would be a miracle to survive a Gefühlefee’s passionate hatred. Farbeweise (German for “wise color”) A colorful, mandrill-like wesen. When woged, the face elongates. There is a bright red stripe down the center of the muzzle and two textured, blue stripes on both sides of it. The farbeweise has dark, focused eyes and a yellow beard. It develops brownish, olive-colored fur all over its body and extremely sharp canines. These wesen have large families and they are most definitely collectivists. Males dominate in these families, and they take advantage of this fact. Farbenweise are known to be quite profound and brilliant, and they absolutely love to give advice to those who need it. They appreciate philosophy and literature. These creatures are not very aggressive unless their knowledge is questioned or their family is threatened. They tend to remain very calm and meditative. Ferbenweise are natural enemies of the zappelnmaus, giftenspitzmaus, and wütendameise. Wertvoll Klingelzeichen (German: “precious ring”) (Based on Gollum, LOTR) A nearly-extinct wesen with stoor hobbit-like characteristics. When woged, the Wertvoll Klingelzeichen looks extremely old and frail. It is very small in stature, and its skin appears to be wrinkly and somewhat slimy. It becomes nearly bald, and it develops large eyes that are always full of emotion. These creatures are unbelievably selfish, and they will do anything to get their way. They rarely care about the opinions, wants, and needs of others because they are too busy focusing on themselves. They may use violence to defend themselves, but they usually use trickery. (It is foolish to sincerely trust these wesen). Wertvoll Klingelzeichen have a dangerous obsession with pure gold objects. They will do almost anything to get their hands on these things. Centuries ago, an ancestor of Wertvoll Klingelzeichen had a gold chain that seemed to give unnatural powers to whoever had it in their possession. The whereabouts of the chain are unknown as of now. The following is a Grimm’s entry: Ich glaube nicht, das alte Wesen, wie ich ihn recht schlau nahm. Doch als er die Kette gelegt um den Hals, nahm etwas Merkwürdiges ein Halten von ihm, eine emotionale Veränderung, die ihn viel stärker als ich körperlich und geistig gemacht. Mein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug, bevor ich herausfinden konnte, was kam über die Wertvoll Klingelzeichen ... Translation: I didn’t believe the old creature, as I took him to be quite cunning. Yet when he placed the chain around his neck, something odd took a hold of him, an emotional change that made him much stronger than I physically and mentally. My head hit the ground before I could figure out what came over the Wertvoll Klingelzeichen… Because of their ancestor’s unusual power centuries ago, gold items have a placebo effect on Wertvoll Klingelzeichen. If they have a gold object, these wesen seem to go through a mental change that makes them believe that they are stronger and better with the treasure in their possession. They grow attached to gold objects, and will do anything to keep them safe. This is dangerous because their love for these material things can become as intense as love between two humans. They are not afraid to kill or die for their treasure. (Naturally, these wesen were part of the chase for the Coins of Zakynthos for many years. Because the coins actually have a real effect, it only made the beliefs of Wertvoll Klingelzeichen more intense.) Feuille Moquer (French- “mock leaf”) A satanic leaf-tailed gecko-like wesen. When woged, the head flattens and large, red eyes develop on the sides of it. This wesen is usually brown in color, and its skin appears to be tattered and leaf-like. The inside of its mouth is a horrifying bright red. Appearing bloody, this trait is often used to scare off unwelcome visitors. Sticky scales under their toes and fingers enable them to cling to surfaces. If they are directly threatened physically, they will use their adhesive scales to escape- usually by climbing tall buildings. A Feuille Moquer is rarely violent physically, but it is very capable of harming others mentally. It is a very clever and cunning wesen. These creatures are known for their brilliant, yet somewhat cruel pranks. They usually use trickery or mimicry to outsmart their enemies when faced with danger. They are masters at avoidance. Todenschleim (German- death slime) (inspiration- an acidic Magic the Gathering creature) This is a nearly extinct wesen that is quite unspecified. The best way to describe this creature is to say that it is characterized by a lethal, acidic slime. When woged it becomes covered in a slimy, dark green substance. Many Grimms have claimed that the oozing of this substance in todenschleim has something to do with the sweat glands. (Just as sweat glands can be linked to psychological state in humans, the emotions of a todenschleim determine the amount of slimy acid that is produced during the woge.) The acidic slime that is produced by these creatures corrodes human flesh and causes severe, life-threatening burns. The results of a lab test done by a Grimm revealed high levels of strong acids, such as sulfuric acid, in this green ooze. Todenschleim almost always suffer from bipolar disorder. If it wasn’t obvious, this can be deathly dangerous. One second, the creature is on cloud nine, and the next, it is oozing strong acids and lethally burning others in its rage. Because of this disorder, todenschleim are usually impulsive, and many passionately regret their past decisions. Note: Among Grimms and wesen, the todenschleim's acidic slime is referred to as "sauren mord" which means "acidic murder". Category:Blog posts